The Bull-Man
The Bull-Man The Bull-Man is one of the three animal spirits that protects a native tribe in the Everglades. He is only assigned to a worthy warrior. Powers The Bull spirit grants it's host many increased attributes. The user's body becomes that of a minotaur like creature. Their feet become tough hooves, enabling them to charge at great speeds. They gain a large strength increase, easily able to lift 2 tons. They also gain large curved horns able to pierce the toughest of surfaces, such as tanks. The user's vision is decreased however, making precise hits almost impossible. History Evil Comes The Jaguar shares a common origin with the other native spirits. Each spirit was captured in a slightly different way to help protect the village from a darker evil. In 845 AD, a Mesoamerican culture was under attack from a dark evil. It is a possibility this evil was an early experiment of the Collective. Whatever the case, the culture was quickly losing men and being destroyed. Most had given up hope. However, Chieftain of the Tribe, Ahiga, made an effort to save the tribe. He journeyed into the forest, to commune with the nature spirits. No one is quite sure as to what exactly happened, but Ahiga returned with a mystical staff and strange tattoos. He reported that the spirits had anointed him with the powers to defend the tribe, as well as three others. Ahiga told the tribe that three animals stalked the surrounding forest, animals of great power. The warrior that slayed the animal would gain great power. With that, Ahiga pointed his staff at basket of water in the village, which glowed golden for a moment. He told them that one must dip their weapon in the water before slaying the animal. Taking Down the Bull The bull was killed by Kitchi. He spent a few days planning his trip, making sure he had all of the supplies neccesary to go on the hunt. He planned on taking down a wild bull that was trampling their crops. After the third day, he pounded into the forest, searching for his prey. By the evening he had located the bull and attacked. He used a mighty spear, and gouged several wounds in the bull. The bull fought back, placing it's own wounds upon Kitchi. Kitchi then felled the beast, placing his spear between the bull's eyes. He gained the ability to become a fiercesome Bull-Man. Darkness Departs Kitchi was the second person to return with an animal spirit. When the evil came to their village again, the three of them fiercely fought alongside Ahiga to fight the evil. With their combined effort, they were able to rid of the darkness from their village. The tribe rejoiced at their great victory and peace was restored. The tribe kept their spirit protection, in case some other peril came their way. Kitchi spent his life in hard labor. He eventually got a family, but became the fiercest farmer in the tribe, due to his great strength. He was commended by the tribe for the hard work he did in insuring their was plenty to eat. Legacy After the death of the original wielders of the spirits, they returned to the new tribe chief. The tribe chief would always wield the power of the staff. The tribe chief was forever assigned the duty to choose worthy successors for the spirits. The Bull-Man spirit was often given to the warriors with the greatest strength and a fierce will of spirit. A key part of the Bull-Man spirit is how it lives on. Whomever is chosen to wield the spirit somewhat loses themselves. After Kitchi died, part of his soul was fused to the Bull. Thus whoever wields the Bull-Man spirit, becomes host to part of Kitchi's soul. Their appearance becomes altered to look as Kitchi did, and their personality changes to become similar to Kitchi's. Category:Entities Category:Enhancements